Breath
by Little Fuji
Summary: Tezuka gets Fuji upset, and injured; just because of the captain's own denial of Fuji's love. [TezuFuji]


Yo, minna-san!! n.n I have finally came up with a FujiTezu fic, but it came out kinda dramatic... n.n;; And also slightly AU. And ooc. Must be the pressure... XD Since I have to force myself to write nowadays, or else the plot bunnies won't come. -twitch- Also, sorry if my grammar is wrong... I'm in a rush to complete this. Gomen...

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, mainly because I don't cook.

_Breath_

_by Blue-Eclipse_

"Practice is over for today. Regulars and juniors may leave now. First-years, pick up the balls on the courts."

"Hai, buchou!" the members of the Seigaku Tennis Club chorused, except for a certain freshman regular.

"Ne buchou, what about me? What do I do?" Echizen Ryoma answered Tezuka almost cheekily. Tezuka sighed inwardly.

"You will pick up balls for today, Echizen. You all may go now."

Murmuring 'hai', everyone dispersed. Faintly, Tezuka heard one of Ryoma's fangirls scream, "Ryoma-sama!" Tezuka shut his eyes. He could feel a splitting headache coming...

_And I still have three essays to be completed and handed in by tomorrow..._

"Tezuka?" A silky, effeminate voice broke into his thoughts. Tezuka opened his eyes.

"Yes, Fuji?"

"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Fuji's eyes mirrored concern.

"I should think so. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Well... I was wondering if you are free this evening..."

"... I'm afraid not. Why?"

"I would like someone to accompany me to the beach, and Yuuta had said that he was busy... Are you sure you can't spare even five minutes, Tezuka?"

Tezuka considered the offer carefully. He had learnt that trips with Fuji usually ended horribly, and Tezuka would suffer from insomnia for days on end...

"Syuusuke will not eat Kunimitsu, Syuusuke promise..." Fuji half-pouted.

Tezuka frowned slightly. "Five minutes." Fuji just smiled in response.

-x-

The sound of waves lapping against the shore soothed Tezuka's tired ears as Fuji and he approached the beach.

"The sky is so beautiful in the evening, ne Tezuka?" Fuji turned to Tezuka, smiling gently. Tezuka just nodded, his own eyes wandering to the vivid orange sky.

Fuji suddenly placed his slender fingers on Tezuka's temple and started to massage it with soft, rippling strokes. Tezuka's eyes closed in pleasure.

_Pleasure?_

Tezuka's eyes snapped open. He pushed Fuji's hands away roughly and turned away.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Fuji."

"You _always_ say that, don't you,_ Tezuka_?"

The usually stoic captain stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the amount of emotion contained in that sentence alone. Tezuka turned back to face a bitter Fuji.

"It's always been the same, hasn't it? You always ran away from me when I came close. You wanted time? I gave you it. It's been_ years_ now, Tezuka. Why are you still doing this to me?!" Hurt, disappointment, and anger were clearly audible in Fuji's trembling voice. "Why, Tezuka..." Fuji's voice, whos intensity had been increasing as he spoke, broke suddenly. His cerulean eyes began to fill with tears.

Tezuka felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Hot, angry tears began to flow down Fuji's cheeks. "I don't want an _apology_ Tezuka!! Don't you understand yet?!"

Fuji grabbed something from his pocket and flung it onto the ground. After that, Fuji ran off.

Stunned, Tezuka watched Fuji go. Seconds passed. Tezuka bent down and retrieved the object Fuji had thrown onto the sand. It was a small glass bottle, filled with tiny white shells. Each of the shells had a black dot on their tips. Tezuka blinked as a memory long forgotten awoke in him.

_Flashback_

_The sun shone brightly overhead. Little Tezuka sat down on the hot sand, exhausted after a round of shell-collecting..._

_"That's an interesting shell... where did you get it from?"_

_Curious cerulean eyes belonging to a boy no older that Little Tezuka himself gazed at the small shell on Little Tezuka's hand. The shell was snow-white, but there was a black dot on its tip._

_"It's nice... it's such a pity that the black dot is there... if not it'll be pure white..." Little Tezuka replied to the boy, Little Fuji. Little Fuji's frowned, looking at the shell._

_"I don't think like that... in fact I thought that the dot made the shell very unique. It's not pure white, just like how a person is. A shell's dot makes each shell unique, just like a person's flaw makes one unique."_

_Little Tezuka gazed at Little Fuji in awe as he held up the shell. "I'll give it to you. Do you want it?"_

_"Why, thank you..." Little Fuji took the shell and gave Little Tezuka a smile. "What's your name?"_

_"Umm... I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

_"Kunimitsu? Nice name it is... my name is Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you."_

_End flashback_

_Fuji Syuusuke..._

Tezuka put the bottle in his pocket and ran after Fuji.

-x-

Tears rolled down Fuji's cheeks as he ran.

_Why is Tezuka so cold to me? Why?!_

That was when Fuji tripped and landed on a sea urchin.

The tensai cried out in pain as the long spines of the sea urchin stuck to his knee. Fuji sat down onto the sand and held the urchin.

_3... 2...1..._

"Don't touch it!"

Fuji blinked at the sound. Tezuka was kneeling in front of Fuji, panting slightly. "I'll do it." Tezuka said softly as he grasped the urchin and in one quick jerk, pulled it out. Fuji moaned in pain as he clutched his knee. Tezuka tossed the sea urchin back into the ocean and shifted Fuji's hands to rest on his thigh.

"Let me see it." Tezuka examined the bleeding wound. "It's deep... you should go to the hospital." Tezuka helped Fuji up.

"... why did you come after me, Tezuka?" Fuji said, almost whispering.

Tezuka shut his eyes; he had anticipated this question.

"... because you're unique."

The blue-eyed tensai raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Let's say that Kunimitsu has gotten fond of Syuusuke over the years?"

Fuji's lips curled into a smile. "I still don't get it."

Tezuka kissed Fuji's lips softly. "I love you."

**-OWARI-**

That was supposed to be a 500-word fluffy drabble. O.O And yes, that was stupid. And blunt. I know. But can you still review? Pretty Fuji please? –puppy eyes-


End file.
